


【乔樱】safety lock安全锁

by salomeow



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salomeow/pseuds/salomeow
Summary: 第九集后激情速码糟糕受伤抚慰 5.5k一发完用最文艺的文案（bushi开最废料的车lofter👉salomeowsummary：他们擅长吵架却不善言辞 用独属彼此的方式诉说————————
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	【乔樱】safety lock安全锁

第九集后激情速码   
糟糕受伤抚慰 5.5k一发完  
用最文艺的文案（bushi开最废料的车  
进不去🕳️看置顶

summary：  
他们擅长吵架却不善言辞 用独属彼此的方式诉说  
————————

“——所以说，你怎么又跑过来了？我囤一库房的拉菲都不够你糟蹋的。”

虽然这么说着，吧台左数第二还是空出了轮椅专用椅位，sia la luce的所有者兼主厨南城虎次郎先生叹了口气走过来，再次替某只粉毛四眼狸猫斟上小半杯酒液。此时店内还未打烊，在外围散坐着两三位食客，并未注意到这边的动静。

“医生有说过不要过量饮酒吧？”本来想收回酒瓶，却被对方以一种极其变扭的姿势夺了过去。右手还打着石膏，即使已不用吊起固定在胸前，也需要好好置于轮椅扶手的托座上静养。

“没有那种事。”樱屋敷的声音不高不低。

临近深夜，海风带走冲绳岛闷热潮湿的暑气，清爽的空气穿过散尾葵掩映的窗格，坐在吧台前的人撩开有些汗湿的发丝扇了扇风，停顿一下后撕掉了后颈的敷料。

“喂喂、医生有叫你拿掉——”

“已经好了。”

今天不是高峰日所以没有留额外的店员，南城虎次郎刚替最后一位客人结了帐，转头看见从幼儿园起就不省心的某位幼驯染潇洒地将废弃敷料投进了一旁的垃圾篓里。就算他快步走过来也无济于事，只好无奈地看着对方摇晃杯中的淡金色液体啜饮一口。

“你不会是喝醉了吧。”

“怎么可能。”

薰的酒量他是知道的。肤色白皙，所以只要稍稍喝上一点脸颊就会染上令共饮者愉悦的淡粉色，却不会因为续杯而难堪地失态酣红。金色眼瞳带着温和笑意，即使是初次会谈，也不令人产生无法沉浸入酒局的距离感，是在外面会被称为酒品特别好的类型。

但实际这家伙喝醉了有多恶魔只有自己知道。微笑着目送难缠客户离开后转头吐在自家宝贝餐馆门口，深夜卡拉连环夺命call让人去三十公里外的酒店接人，还有刚上国中时不知道从哪里弄来啤酒，初尝试时大人敲门，两人手忙脚乱连带未喝干净的罐子藏到被窝里，结果害得自己得装作无事直到半夜爬起来洗床单被子。

毕竟从小到大无数次收拾烂摊子。

而现在，sia la luce的最后一位客人已经离开，他打量着面前的人。头发别在了耳后，以前耳钉的小洞已经和唇下的伤口一样淡得看不见了——除非贴得特别近，耳廓和脸颊一样都染上了些微醺的红，刚刚饮下酒液的嘴唇在暖暗的灯光下泛着水光。

南城虎次郎移开了视线。

“长好了吗你就撕掉，小心感染你这只弱鸡四眼。”他俯身去查看樱屋敷薰后颈的伤口。在那样高速滑行下被当头攻击向后坠地，说实话只是现在的伤势实在是不幸中的万幸。淡粉的新肉已经长出，边缘光滑稍稍凸起，看样子应该不会留疤。大概。

某些心情就像返潮的墙壁，一开始并未察觉，却会在一天天后发酵沉重。

如果他能再强一点，如果对战爱抱梦的是他，如果一开始就能打破薰对过去友谊的缅怀信任……

“虎次郎。”

突然间的声音让即将碰上皮肤的手瑟缩了一下，却被另一人抓住手腕。掌心滚烫。

他看见樱屋敷薰抬头，淡金色的眼瞳里映着自己。

“来做吧。”

“要看店要做饭从早忙到晚，现在还得服务某位欲求不满的四眼狸猫，你是不是太会使唤人了呢大少爷。”

照例应该打烊下班的主厨先生叹了口气，但还是任劳任怨地将人从轮椅上抱起，带到了后厨旁边的私人房间。

做爱是习以为常的事。从幼儿园就在一起，青春期互相探索彼此的身体似乎也再正常不过——虽然那时候接吻不得章法的他咬破了樱屋敷薰缀着银环的下唇，然后被狠狠揍了一拳——他们的身体无比契合。只不过现在情况有些特殊。

将人在床上安置好，南城虎次郎巡检对方身上的伤口。

额头上的绷带还没有拆掉，医生说没有脑震荡然而恢复期精神会比较差。脸颊上的伤口已经好了，后颈的擦伤刚才看样子也好的七七八八。严重的是右手和左脚腕，现在还打着石膏。医生叮嘱不能运动造成位移，他已经两个星期没有和自己做点什么了。

又不能去S发泄一下，还真有点……挠了挠鼻尖，南城虎次郎压下心头的痒意。

“做是可以，但是要有安全措施。”

主厨转身脱去外衣，去床头柜拿出些准备的用品，而床上的人已经闭眼向后躺下，一副单手不好脱衣服所以随便你来的样子。

轮椅版的卡拉留在了餐厅，南城虎次郎替他摘掉眼镜，伸手拉开和服的腰带。

喂喂、连内裤都没穿吗今天，绕了我吧。

S赛道上向来以莽上去为原则的Joe用力闭了闭眼，一面默念餐厅清洁处理守则一面将手探入和服的衣袖。平日隐藏于衣物之下的身体更加白皙，肌肉线条却利落有力地收紧，冲撞出一种不可思议的美感。即使无数次在上面留下自己的痕迹，此时还是不受控制地心跳加速。

闭着眼睛的樱屋敷薰同样只能做到面上波澜不惊。

他感觉到手指在身体上游走，衣料摩擦的窸窸窣窣简直比平日更加令人难耐到难以忍受，更别说今日自己那个头脑一热的愚蠢决定，两腿之间刚才还安静的器官似乎在某人的注视下逐渐抬头……

“咔嗒。”

突然间的异响让他睁开双眼。

从衣袖中掏出的左手被铐在了床头，而在金瞳睁大想要质问的瞬间，墨绿头发的男人已经俯身捉住右脚拷在了床尾。这是他们某次心血来潮买来的玩具，软皮加固的铐环不会磨伤皮肤，链条被调整到了只能平躺在床上无法乱动的长度。

刚才大猩猩磨蹭半天是在弄这东西吗！

“你这个——”

不满于受人控制想要起身，肩膀却被轻轻按住。

“我说过要有「安全措施」的。”轻轻弹了下左脚腕的石膏，南城虎次郎抬起伤腿稳稳搭在肩上，安抚地亲了亲幼驯染的肚脐，“你不想再一个月不能比赛吧。”

平时如果咬上樱屋敷薰的乳尖，他就会伸手在背上留下几道小猫抓痒似的指痕，然后搂住自己拉近距离。这种意外坦率的地方是很可爱没错，但现在是需要极力避免的——谁知道他会不会情动之下忘了一只手不能动。

左脚也是。此时面朝面的姿势时常会因为嫌弃自己动的太慢或是自己吐槽他腰力不够得垫两个枕头而吵起来。两人更偏爱后背位。拉住手臂掐着腰狠狠撞入，汗水滴在这只嘴硬狸猫的腰窝上，再被涂抹开来。或是将他摁在墙上，膝盖顶得腿根大开墙面蹭上一滩体液也无所谓，因为可以在向上顶到最深的时候看见这家伙刹那失神的眼瞳，口唇张阖着转过头接吻。

“现在就乖乖让我帮你弄出来吧。”

主厨的手指一直以来都覆着一层茧和细小的伤口。有些来自滑板，有些来自后厨的刀具，还有些来自身下这位受不住时张口咬下的齿痕。这样的手指倒上水溶性的可食用润滑液，然后握住柱身咕啾咕啾地上下滑动着。

康复期药物的作用下体力下降，照理说手脚上的铐环换做平时也能一用力扯断挣脱，现在被南城虎次郎掐着腿摁在床上，却只能绷紧腰身承受逐渐攀升的快感。樱屋敷薰努力克制住想用石膏踹人或是肘击的冲动，铁链在身体颤抖中摩擦得床栏哗啦啦地响。

这样的姿势，不能……

“有这么舒服吗？果然还是我技术比较好。”

响亮地啵的一声亲在柱头，故意停下手中动作感受充血器官的搏动，南城虎次郎抬头露出一个和蔼可亲但是在另一人眼里欠揍无比的微笑。樱屋敷薰气得躺在床上喘着气翻白眼，腹诽自己绝对是脑震荡了刚才才想看这只大猩猩的脸。

就算对方没说也感知到再次被骂作大猩猩的人撑起手臂，肩胛肌肉在动作间隆起绷紧，小心翼翼地避开打着石膏的手肘，向上凑近用亲吻软化了赌气紧绷的嘴角。樱色的长发散乱在床上，舌尖并未受到过多抵抗便侵入牙关，顶着上颚扫过口腔，津液交缠的啧啧水声在房间回荡。空调开着，但是心脏好热，樱屋敷薰急促的吐息也好热。

南城虎次郎知道这个人裸露的欲望正抵着自己的裤身，洇出一小片深色湿痕。

因为他同样已经硬的不行了。

但是这样的姿势继续下去太危险。

自己的体型绝对会压到薰的手臂，情欲之下实在不能百分百保证不会做出什么，还是不能抱有侥幸。榨干身下人口中的最后一丝空气，南城虎次郎将吻落在他颤抖微阖的眼上和鼻尖，然后再次俯身。

“哈啊……”

湿漉漉的舌苔在充血极度敏感的黏膜上有种滑腻腻的颗粒感，舌尖顶着勾冠的凹陷扫过顶端的小洞，他感觉到托住的臀部肌肉收紧，樱屋敷薰控制不住的呻吟泄出嘴角。

架在肩膀上的膝弯正磨蹭着右耳，似乎这样微妙的痒意可以带来片刻的纾解。口中的枫糖不会过于甜腻，混合着男性体液独有的麝香气息，味道比平日要浓一些。

薰这两个星期是完全没碰过吗？就算是惯用手伤到也……

“混蛋猩猩、啊……放开……”

头顶传来情欲熏蒸之下带着鼻音的声音，被叫到的人却没有理会。手指轻轻揉弄囊袋，从根部舔舐着放松肌肉，让口中柱体顶上咽喉小小的开口前后动着。

在一下深长的吸吮后，他在自己口中泄了出来。

“不是叫你放开了吗……”想要挡住眼睛手却被铐在床头，樱屋敷只能喘着气将头转向另一侧。

“舒服吗？”声音有点哑，墨绿头发的男人笑嘻嘻地凑上来亲他。刚才稍微呛到了下，咕噜一声吞下了去，现在这人肯定不愿意进行交换唾液的行为。

意料之外没有躲开。

樱屋敷薰安静地和他接吻，然后再次阖上眼睛，似乎只是在平复呼吸。

“薰？”

见人不作声也不反抗凑上来的亲吻，南城虎次郎在心底叹口气。就像那副手铐或是其他什么比较过分的花样，拉锯磨蹭之后会收到这样的反应。

是「继续」的意思。

以前是会很兴奋啦但是现在的情况……裤子紧绷到难受的人委屈地皱着脸，在手上再次挤上润滑液，拿过一旁准备好的按摩棒。

今天只好便宜这玩意儿了。

手指沾着微凉的液体在穴口打转，刚发泄过一次的樱屋敷薰倒是很顺从，右腿平放床上，另一只膝弯大开，下身完全暴露在自己眼前。

润着水光的褶皱颜色很浅淡，指尖揉按之后才渐渐透出更加暧昧的色泽。相较于自家幼驯染，南城从小骨架就大，自然手指的骨节也会较之粗大一些。健康的深麦色肌肤埋入过分白皙的两腿之间，实在是几乎无法令人承受的视觉刺激。

这家伙还不说点感恩戴德的话！

南城虎次郎有些愤愤地探入两根手指辛勤耕耘，心底记下一笔等这只狸猫好了绝对要再让他自己用手指扩张自慰一次做全套还不准遮脸。

手指在湿热的甬道内搅动进出，稍稍用力撑开两指便会有啵咕一声响。熟稔性爱滋味的内壁又软又烫，每每擦过敏感点时都用力收缩咬紧，刚才射过一回的器官也再次抬头。放入第三根手指，他注意到难耐挣动间樱屋敷的长发落在了脸上，便伸手替他拨开。

在收回手时，湿热热的触感蹭过掌心。

不知道是意外还是有意为之，他这是……舔了自己一下吗？

南城虎次郎心脏狂跳。

要不是、看在他、是伤患的份上、绝对、绝对今天不会放过这只狸猫！

心底咬牙切齿的主厨先生加快了手下的速度，然后抽离手指拿过一旁深紫色的按摩棒。樱屋敷只是抬眼确认了一下这边的动作，又别过头去阖上了眼睫。在即将倒上润滑液的时候南城虎次郎福至心灵，探身从床边的暗格取出一瓶还没有用过的液体。

虽然清理起来有点麻烦，给这家伙收拾烂摊子不是一回两回了，所以稍微乱来一下吧。

他将液体挤上了按摩棒，足够多的量覆盖整个表面，湿答答地滴落在床单上。带着微微弧形的柱身比自身的稍微小一点，但也不是能轻松吞入的尺寸。手指细致地照顾着腿间勃起的器官，南城虎次郎握住尾端，送入樱屋敷薰体内。

即使不是自身埋入甬道，也知道搅动哪里会让他的呼吸急促，要进到多深能碾压让他溢出不受压抑呻吟的腺体，还有像腔口一样吸吮自己的最深处，用力顶上去再缓缓磨蹭，他会舒爽得前液流下满手。

虽然现在脸上和前胸一片潮红，还一副躺平享受游刃有余的样子。

不过维持不了多久了。

樱屋敷薰也感觉到了不同于以往的异样。

吃惯了某只筋肉大猩猩的肉棒，本来以为这种玩具只是聊胜于无平平无奇，但现在内里泛起阵阵麻痒的热潮，在每一次进出时肠壁似乎都被粘连着往外拉扯，格外粘稠的咕啾声听得人耳根发烫。

“什么……东西……”

他费力抬头，脱去上衣的男人手下动作着，闻言倒也很大方地一下子拔出了棒体，似乎丝毫不受身下人在突然间空虚刺激下的抽搐，将紫色覆着黏液的物什凑到人眼前。

还轻轻拍了拍他的脸。

樱屋敷薰看到蛛丝般的乳白粘连在柱身和脸颊间滴落，耳边南城虎次郎的吐息灼热。

“新买的，是会发热拉丝的那种哦。”

“总不能就你一个人在那里享受吧。”

按摩棒再次插回了体内，以一种更加狠戾的速度抽插着。樱屋敷薰不受控制地脚趾勾起绷紧，床尾铁链挣得哗啦啦响动。

“你这家伙……总是自说自话……”

玩滑板也是。

这几年不断找爱抱梦决斗也是。

擅自受伤也是。

他不敢想象，加入那个疯子用力再大一点，他那时候的速度再快一点……

“就不能……”

回到看看一直在你身后的人，好好听我说句话，气喘吁吁在赛前跑到你跟前才不是为了和你吵架的啊！

手指掐着腿根留下了青紫的痕迹，去换药的时候说不定会被护士发现询问，但是他顾不上那么多了。穴口红肿着吞吃紫色的按摩棒，腔壁黏腻的乳白液体连同穴肉一同在柱身抽离时被带出再狠狠插入。

面前的人喘息破碎，却依旧没有说出一个字。变深的瞳色昭示他即将到达临界点。

南城虎次郎用力插入深处，俯身撞上了樱屋敷薰的嘴唇。

血腥味在两人唇齿间蔓延开来，裸露的小腹上一片湿热。他射了出来。

唇上啃咬的力度撤离，他看着墨绿头发的男人一言不发退开，却架起自己双腿没有再动作。

“你自己排出来。”

眼镜被摘掉从这个角度看不清表情，樱屋敷也知道在对方眼里自身双腿掰开按摩棒插在后穴是个什么样子。腰部在长时间的紧绷下阵阵酸痛，他深呼吸着，克服不应期时内里极度敏感难耐的麻痒，努力收缩着肠壁一点一点将侵入的硬物推出体外。

但还是不行。

浑身上下都像被从水里捞出来，压着自己的男人只是曲起手指扣了扣那根按摩棒，“才出来一半诶，薰你不行啊。”

“你才、哈啊……不行。”

粉发金瞳的人想要继续反驳却被打断。身体被以一种刁钻的力道架起折回，他看见自己滴落精液的下身和两腿之间露出一半的按摩棒。

南城虎次郎的声音像是带着某种危险的警告，让他的心脏猛地收缩一瞬。

“我要是动真格的话，你绝对会受伤的。”

能够开口之前再次听到这个人的声音。

“就这一次，满足你。”

腿根被大手掐住打到最开，没有褪下裤子的南城虎次郎挺胯撞上已经出来一半的按摩棒，膨大的头部狠狠顶进最深处。整根没入。

张着嘴的人却如同被掐住喉咙窒息，发不出任何声音，还处于不应期的下身抽颤着，只是吐出几滴清液。

他干性高潮了。

樱屋敷薰躺在床上侧着头喘气。膝盖不知是刚泄出来无力还是忘记了，依旧大敞着开向两边，身下一片泥泞。南城虎次郎解开了他手腕和脚腕上的桎梏，料想这家伙现在应该也没力气乱动把自己二次弄伤了，至于之后要杀要剐随便吧。

取过凉被，本想让他休息一会儿再清理，却被这个人的动作停了下来。

指尖带着情事后的热度，抚上自己脸颊。

“我不是好好在这里吗，虎次郎。”

fin。

——————————————

呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜乔樱是什么绝世爱情既老夫老妻又有每分每秒未戳破初恋的酸甜感我支棱起来了！！！就是那种「我们玩滑板接吻doi干xxx但就是幼驯染绝不是情侣」的感脚！  
我学到了，这是一种新概念叫「死鸭子嘴硬已婚双向暗恋老夫老妻幼驯染X友之上恋人未满」。  
最后写的不是很明但其实也是樱在安抚乔 全身心交付表示能对我做这种事的只有你

之后应该会闭关写作业准备midterm了（为了考完去找大葵葵玩哦耶女人快来亲我！  
这两周地狱学习模式快逼疯我了实在忍不住产这篇废料出来爽一爽（但还是想看到评论 嘤

就酱。比心。


End file.
